There are solar cells including photoelectric conversion devices provided with semiconductor layers composed of metal chalcogenides. Examples of metal chalcogenides include group I-III-VI compounds, such as CIS and CIGS; group I-II-IV-VI compounds, such as CZTS; and group II-VI compounds, such as CdTe.
An example of a method for producing such a semiconductor layer is a production method as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-267704 (hereinafter, referred to as “PTL 1”). In this production method, a group I-B element and a group III-B element, which are metal elements, are separately or simultaneously deposited on an electrode to form a precursor layer. The precursor layer is heated while a gas containing a group VI-B element, which is a chalcogen element, is fed, thereby forming a I-III-VI compound semiconductor.